Revolutionary Girl Utena: Massacre
by ShootingStar147
Summary: What happens when a school goes nuts and no one listens to any rules or regulations? This is the story of the events that lead up to the bloodiest scene ever in Ohtori Academy's already dark history


Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Massacre

Prologue

"This should have never happened"

"Agreed…but it has and we can't reverse it"

"We were told to 'uphold the laws' and THIS is what happens because of it?"

"Mr. Kiryuu it wasn't your fault"

"It's a miracle that we are all still alive, but my GOD the price was too much!"

5 true statements, 5 broken and battered individuals as they looked around on the platform from where the final outcome of the single bloodies, brutal and violent duel to ever take place in Ohtori Academy just ended. These 5 people: Juri Arisugawa,Touga Kiryuu, Joshua Curtis ,Anthy Himemiya and Utena Tenjou were some of the survivors of one of the most horrific scenes ever in the school's history. Their friend Miki was sitting off in the distance removed from the group trying to take in what all had happened and all he could do was focus just enough on the 5 friends standing there and looking at Juri and her "best friend" as she calls him trying to support each other as their spirits, not to mention those of the other individuals, have been nearly completely shattered.

Now I suppose you are wondering how we got to this brutal scene. Well it went something like this:

_One year ago_

It was a normal day much like any other at the Academy with a duel for the Rose Bride taking place and the Student Council doing their thing. It had been some removed from the battle with Akio and all SEEMED well but for some reason, despite Akio's defeat, the duels continued and this puzzled everyone including the Council!

"Well…another duel is going on for the 'Rose Bride'. This is funny because now we aren't told when anymore." Touga explained to his two officers on the council and this got the attention of Miki Kaoru whom had just stopped writing in his notebook when Touga made his statement.

"There are people whom truly believe that Utena being engaged is wrong and they won't stand for it. We have fought and fallen to her in battle and honestly I'm done with fighting against her unless she does something I truly don't agree with." Miki commented and Juri followed up her comrade's statement with one of her own.

"Miki's Right" She began "Utena is a very noble and brave girl and that's why she fought us, The Black Rose and Akio to protect Anthy. She was exceptionally brave when she stood up to you after her first loss in a duel Touga and we both know that was something in and of its own." Juri stated and Touga nodded before speaking again

"Do you think Utena's strong enough to deal with the next possible ordeal that could come her way? I don't know why but I have a feeling that she's going to need help to overcome an enemy that is stronger than her and more manipulative that I could ever be!" Kiryuu exclaimed and this gave Miki and Juri some pause and an idea:

It had been known for quite some time that Juri was a pen pal with a young man in the states and she wanted to go see him but she was going to need a reason, so Juri asked Miki to tell the Dean of the college that her friend was attending that there was going to be a fencing demonstration there and for him to be in the front row. Miki liked the idea but Touga…well he was blissfully unaware what the two were planning for now and that's just how they wanted it!

_Meanwhile back in the states…_

"Yo Josh! You kicked ass on that Algebra exam today!" One of the students exclaimed and Josh just waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Considering that I think I had to go over the material like 6 times before it was engrained in my dome I better have! I swear I hate Algebra with a passion and I'm just dying to get back to some actually numbers for [BLEEP] sakes!" Joshua told the student whom agreed with him as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"So Josh I hear you got a pen pal overseas…what's this person like?" The student asked as Josh was looking at the menu in the café. "Well I know that she can switch her mood on a dime but at the same time she's very cool and collected. Some at the school she goes to call her arrogant and aloof but from the way I gauge her in her letters I think its more 'misunderstood' than anything." Josh explained as he ordered his usual hot dog with extra ketchup and a dill pickle.

"I heard a rumor that she is also 'out' but she doesn't really flaunt it. Is this true also?" The student asked and Joshua just nodded before replying. "Yes Juri is a lesbian but, as I told her in our correspondence, I will support her because she doesn't go out of her way to broadcast it. Its for that reason that I told her if she were to ever come to the states she could stay with me at my apartment because I know nothing is gonna happen and I want her to feel welcome." Joshua explained as he went to an empty table and enjoyed his lunch. The rest of the day was relatively boring but honestly…that's the way he likes it!

The next day at school was relatively more of the same except that Joshua didn't have his Algebra class so he was free to go to the computer room and type up a letter to his friend without much interruption. As finished his letter he happened by a bulletin board where apparently there was some big news coming down from on high:

**ONE DAY ONLY**

Champion fencer Juri Arisugawa to come to the college on the 15th of April. A fencing demonstration to take place at the field house and attendance is mandatory. During the demonstration one luck student will get a chance to go one on one with the woman deemed "The Beautiful Leopard".

*Well this is certainly an interesting event* Joshua thought to himself as he walked away from the board and went on to his next class but as he did he was approached by the Dean and Josh knew this just COULDN'T be good!

"Mr. Curtis" The Dean began "we received a message from the leadership of the Academy of Ohtori that Juri is coming one day next week. Are you aware of this event?" He asked and Josh nodded his head "yes" before the Dean continued. "We were told also that you two have communicated in the past and because of such she is requesting you front and center for the demo. Will you be here for it?" The Dean asked and Joshua nodded. Josh had no idea that on that day his life was about to go upside down and inside out!

_April 15__th_

The day had come and Joshua got to the College early to help set up for the demo. Apparently as part of her requesting his presence there she wanted him to make sure everything was right for the event and he did just that. Things were pretty normal until a member of the Athletic club came to Joshua with a uni that the young man NEVER wore in his life!

"We got a message last night from Juri that she wants you to wear this. It's a fencing outfit from Ohtori and according to the message she is requesting a spar against you during the event today." The man told Joshua whom looked as white as a ghost. Why? Because Joshua never EVER fenced in his life! He was going to embarrass himself during the damn thing!

As hours turned into minutes and minutes to seconds the event went off without a hitch and as expected Juri mowed through her competition. After her final opponent she decided then that it was time to drop the bomb on everyone…

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Juri began as she stood on the platform "today for our final part of our demo we are going to have one of you come up here and learn the ropes of fencing. The reason we want to do this is because if one of you can impress us then you may be coming to Japan with me and Miki Kaoru." Juri explained and Joshua knew he was the unlucky son of a b**ch that was going to go onto the platform to face her. What did he get himself into?

As Joshua stood up and walked up onto the platform and put on his helmet the thought of *Oh [BLEEP]* went through his head as Juri helped him with making sure the equipment was on proper and he was holding the foil properly. The "Leopard" knew that Joshua was genuinely nervous and, while she didn't go easy on him she did show him some things before they actually started the match which Joshua did thank her for before the ref started the match.

The rules were as follows:

This was a "2 point match" for this purposed meaning simply if you got to 2 points you won.

IF you forced your opponent to the back line on the platform they would count that as an auto win

There was also a 3 Minute timer on the match

With the rules in place Joshua and Juri took their places on platform and shook hands before the signal went and as expected Juri got the first point quickly. After that quick start Joshua knew that he was going to either have to be defensive or find a way to drive her back to past the line. Neither was a given because as we already know Juri was a champion fencer and Joshua never performed in this field before. What could he do?

The answer wasn't clear at first but something clicked when he looked at Juri's chest. He saw a bulge where Juri's locket was that he had seen in pictures and tried to focus on that while defending against the match point. Juri didn't know what Joshua had planned and immediately tried to end it as quickly as it started but Joshua became an extremely quick study and moved his hands quicker than she could decipher his movements. This forced her dangerously close to the back line and some of the crowd was screaming that she had touched it but the rule was clarified later after the match that you had to force them PAST it and not on it. This didn't discourage Curtis as he continued looking at his target and did sneak in one shot to tie the match.

Sudden death and the crowd were on their feet and Miki was in shock! How could someone whom didn't know jack about fencing be about to possibly score an upset on Juri in the demo! There was something special about the kid and Miki wanted to see what tricks Joshua might have to win the darn thing!

Simple answer: one BIG move!

The final point went on for what seemed like 20 minutes (No bull they timed it because of the tie within the 3 minute rule) and it was a long point. The crowd never sat down and Miki was acting as surrogate ref watching both competitors feet to see who would let down first and just when Juri thought she had Joshua and lunged for the final point he blocked it and the foil flew in the air and landed about three rows behind the judges while she fell and lost the final point when she got tagged!

The crowd gave both competitors a standing ovation and as Joshua got off the platform and went to head to the locker room to get a shower Miki followed him in to have a little chat…

"That was incredible Curtis-san!" Miki exclaimed "I've been friends with Juri for a little while now and I've never seen someone perform like that especially when they claim to have never fenced before." He explained and Joshua just shrugged as he went into the shower and Miki left the locker room. About 20 minutes later and there were people still there in shock at what happened but more to the point Juri was waiting for Josh as he was going to make his way from the field house.

"Mr. Curtis can I see you for a second?" Juri asked and Joshua gave her the time "That was a special performance today you put on against me. It was so impressive that Miki and I were talking and we need you to come with us back to Japan and especially Ohtori because we could use your talent soon." Juri explained and before Joshua could refuse the Dean butted in.

"Before you tell her no Joshua let me just say that Juri knows talent and she told me there's maybe ONE person that is as good as what you did NOT in council. If you refuse you better have a damn good reason worked out!" He told Joshua and that cemented it for Joshua because he knew the Dean at this point wouldn't hear "No". Only thing he COULD do was tell him that he would go home and pack his things and then he'd be off.

_Two days later_

Joshua, Juri and Miki arrived at the Academy under the cover of darkness but that was fine for them because it was going to make Juri getting Joshua to his room easier. As the two walked to his room Joshua felt something while he was around the "Leopard". What was it? Don't know and at the time he couldn't tell you if he knew her before but something was there. Some kind of energy was there between the two and it was a gentle, positive kind of energy that neither felt before BUT before he could act on it he had to know what it was and he didn't…yet!

As the trio got to the dorm Juri opened the door and in there was a young lady already and this was a bit of a shock to Joshua but Miki explained that they had the two young ladies whom were currently engaged, Anthy Himemiya and Utena Tenjou prepare the room for when he came. As they placed his bags in the room he politely thanked the girls for what they did and also introduced himself to the girls. Anthy told him that they already knew of him from the news of the match at the college and he just blushed hard. As he would find out word travelled fast in Ohtori.

The conversation was kept short due to him needing some sleep, so the girls let him be and Juri told him that if he needed anything that she was down the hall and Miki was next door. Joshua politely thanked everyone for their help and as they left he spent about an hour getting some of his belongings into his room as well as finding two hallway chairs and brought them in his room and placed them by the window. Why? Patience my friend…patience.

The next day Joshua was up at about 6 in the morning which is impressive considering he got in at about 1 and straightened up for an hour before bed. As he got dressed he looked out in the hall and Juri was stretching before a morning jog. Joshua couldn't help but smile as he saw Juri and decided to go have a morning chat with the orange-haired student before she heads out.

"Ohayo Juri-sempai!" Joshua called out and Juri smiled as she turned around and saw Joshua walking up behind her. "Morning Curtis-san!" Juri began "Did you sleep well?" She asked and Joshua nodded before asking his own question. "Do you always go for a jog in the morning?" He asked and Juri nodded and when Juri nodded he asked if he could join her on this one and she smiled thinking he couldn't keep up but she was in for another pleasant shock as he went with her and kept up on her pace twice around the courtyard and not dropping dead!

As the two finished their jog they headed for the respective locker rooms and Joshua had a pair of fresh street clothes in his locker waiting for him when he got out.(NOTE: Joshua isn't officially a "student" but for his transfer he was being given the job of "Observer" which gets explained more next chapter) When Joshua walked out of the locker room he and Juri went to go grab some breakfast with Miki and the girls and this is when Miki explained whom he needed to go see after breakfast.

"The President of the Student Council is a man named Touga Kiryuu." He began "While Juri and I haven't completely told him everything about what we were going to do we did tell him that you were a good friend to Juri in letters. He said he wanted to see you today after breakfast up on the balcony overlooking the East end of the courtyard. I have class after breakfast but Juri volunteered to go with you if that's all right?" Miki asked and Joshua nodded as they finished breakfast not long after the discussion and as Joshua walked across the courtyard to the elevator that the council takes to their private tower Joshua felt the butterflies again but Juri calmed him the only way she could.

"The main thing he wants to talk to you about I think is being our eyes and ears on the campus. We have a suspicion that something is going on but he can explain it better than I can right now." Juri told her friend as the gate opened and they walked out to the table Joshua's nerves went away quicker than he could blink. The belief is it was because Juri was there but Josh denied that any time it was brought up.

"Good Morning Mr. Curtis" Touga said as he got up and shook Joshua's hand "I hear that you are a quick study in the world of fencing…is this true?" he asked and Joshua just told him he "got lucky" which Touga found hard to believe but he continued with the conversation. "What has Juri really told you about our situation?" He asked and Joshua told him "Nothing much" which wasn't a total lie because she had said he could brief him better than she could.

"Here are the basics for you Mr. Curtis…" And before Touga could continue Joshua cut him off about how to address him in further conversations. "Just Joshua will do Touga. I'm not a 'Mr. Anything' here I'm just Joshua alright?" He asked and Touga nodded before continuing

"We know that someone is calling for duels to continue in this school right now Joshua. Right now the duels are still the same as always where people are battling the 'engaged' for the possession of the Rose Bride to get to a castle floating about a platform in the dueling forest. There is a belief that in the future that something is going to happen that could turn this school into one of the worst catastrophes ever. What I would like you to do is keep some tabs on it and report to Miki or Juri what you find. Can you do that much for me?" He asked Joshua and he nodded an affirmative for the Student Council President.

"I will do that task for you as a favor for me coming here. It's the absolute least I can do and I will make sure no happenings go unnoticed here. I owe that to you, Miki and Juri-san here and I will fulfill that duty for you." Joshua told Touga whom then put a uniform on the table and Joshua knew exactly where the next question was going…

"What are the chances of you accepting this Student Council uniform today?" Touga asked and Joshua told him flat out that there was "No chance" considering he just walked into the school. Touga accepted that answer graciously as did Juri while at the same time telling him that he was welcome to come visit anytime he had business with the Council. Joshua graciously accepted that olive branch and shook the President's hand as he walked out with Juri.

This was the beginning of a long road that everyone was about to walk dow, but NO ONE realized how quickly things could and would change and it wasn't going to be pleasant!

END PROLOGUE


End file.
